


Today was a Lot (Fly Away with Me)

by ShadowCr0w



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: C2: E125 spoilers, Critical Role Spoilers, F/F, Fluff, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29374431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowCr0w/pseuds/ShadowCr0w
Summary: After everything that happened, Beau takes a quiet moment to contemplate when Yasha joins her with questions on her lips and a big ass sword in her hands.It makes Beau's heart race and she feels like she's flying again, hope swelled in her chest and she turned to talk to Yasha.
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha
Comments: 4
Kudos: 136





	Today was a Lot (Fly Away with Me)

**Author's Note:**

> spoilers for Campaign 2, episode 125.
> 
> Fluffy lil idea i had, enjoy!

Beau couldn’t believe that she wasn’t dreaming honestly, she’d pinched herself whenever she thought someone wasn’t looking just to confirm that she was, in fact, awake. After all the shit that’s been thrown at her, all the things she survived and endured, she’d never, ever expected something like this. 

Something like an apology. Yudala owned up to while they were unawares as to what happened to bring her into the Cobalt Soul, that that was no excuse in being complacent. Offered up the sincerest of apologies that she’d had ever heard and gave Beau the  _ choice _ as to whether or not to participate in Zeenoth’s trial when it happened. She would have jumped onto the opportunity if it hadn’t been for the whole fact that she might be dead by the end of the month really.

Then learning that what she had said to Dairon hadn’t fallen on deaf ears? That they listened to her, that they took what she said to heart and acted upon it? It was already too much to think that the High Curator listened to her, they were a person that had earned Beau's respect and most of her trust. Dairon had all of her trust, even way back when they first met and Beau couldn't help but crave some sort of mentor, no matter how she may have disregarded her at times. 

Beau almost didn't know what to do with all of it, sure she had to process it, they'd be moving on to resupply and prepare for the next leg of their journey into stopping whatever machinations that were set in place long before their time and she needed to be ready, she'd made the choice that if anyone needed to be sacrificed, it would be her. 

But… she didn't  _ want  _ to die, not really. She had so much to live for and she wanted to do so much, the apologies and the acceptance she'd gotten earlier? Well, she wanted more of that, she wanted more of her family's eager hugs and she wanted  _ more  _ with-

"How are you feeling?" A soft voice disturbed her thoughts, Yasha gingerly sitting next to her and pulling Holy Avenger across her lap. If Beau were to wager, she'd left Skingorger in her room, leaving the rather… tainted weapon behind so she could seek Beau out in the Rexxentrum Archives. "Today was a lot, for all of us."

Beau smiled shyly at Yasha checking in on her, it was nice, a moment between the two of them before the world could end or one of them could die… all before their first date too. Well, she'd already talked to Caleb, no matter what sort of hell may come, she was  _ going  _ to have a nice evening with Yasha, even if it was just the two of them spending time together, kicking fake cat-ninja assess or whatever it was that would accidentally be conjured up. Also, Yasha checking in on her meant Beau slyly closed her journal so the other woman wouldn't see what requests she was mulling over for Caleb's tower, after all, she was the one to ask and she wanted Yasha to have some kind of surprise about the whole thing.

She shook her head. No, she'd think about that later, she wanted here and  _ now  _ with Yasha while they had the chance. She was equally honored to think the usually shy barbarian sought her out first, asking how she was and just quietly seeing to her. 

So, Beau shrugged. "Yeah, it was… wow. A lot. Yussa was super fucking helpful, I'm surprised at that. Can't blame him for turning down coming with us, Allura too. It was smart but they helped us!" Her voice pitched higher as she felt a small sliver of light radiate from her tired body. So much pain and darkness really, could this be the start of them finding the light at the end of the tunnel? Of them finding the end to all the Somnovum shit and Aeor? Putting Lucien behind them sounded good too, painful as it was to lose the hope of Molly but she knew, logically, he wouldn't want this to drag on. 

So all in all? It was good. 

"I asked how you were doing, Beau." Yasha's voice was gentle, her eyes even more so as she looked down at the monk who felt a heat overtake her face. "I'm glad you thought that it went well, but coming here isn't easy for you, I know. You were shaken earlier." Beau had told them what happened with Yudala, had told them all about Dairon's part in it even, but Yasha still wanted to have a moment with her, just to see if anything changed.

  
  


She wanted to cry or laugh, probably both, stupid fucking emotions were riled up. At least, she didn't run from them, not anymore. "I'm amazing, since the night I was kidnapped, I've had this huge like, weight on my shoulders. Of not know what I was supposed to believe, of the fact I could be working with an organization just as fucked up as the Cerberus Assembly." Beau glanced about to make sure she wasn't being heard, satisfied no one was listening to them, she still kept her voice soft just in case someone happened by and found them. 

Yasha listened to her, patient and her expression open and dare Beau think it, adoringly? She was no stranger to being wanted, but this was  _ new _ and  _ wonderful _ , she was going to bask in it as long as she was allowed. "Perhaps your father is next? If not, Jester and I will still kill him. Just say the word." Her dead pan delivery and complete sincerity made Beau start laughing, a full on belly laugh that had her falling onto her back and holding her stomach while she let Yasha's words sink in.

Gods, how long has it been since she just  _ laughed? _ Definitely too long if she couldn't fucking remember the last time she felt this floaty and that was easily when they were in Rumblecusp, when she went flying with Yasha-

A dreamy smile now crossed her face as her laughs died down, only to look up and see Yasha watching her with a matching expression that she was sure was even sappier on her own face. "So, um…" Beau cleared her throat. 

"What are you thinking about now?"

"When we went flying. How nice it was to let go and to, I dunno, feel something new?" Rekindling her feelings for Yasha had  _ not  _ been hard after they got her back, after Yasha broke the chains holding her and allowing herself to fight back, not just for them but for  _ herself _ . Beau had gotten to see that, she'd been privileged with watching Yasha's journey from the beginning to now with a few hiccups here and there. All of her imperfections, all of her struggles and the shit that tried to take her and here she was, by Beau's side, making her laugh after a long ass day of regrouping and cementing allies.

It was all just so  _ nice _ .

"I think of that too." Yasha admitted, putting Holy Avenger to the side carefully and reaching out, hesitant and tentative of crossing a threshold they might not be ready for. Beau watched her hand hover over her own hand with baited breath, releasing it with a soft gasp when Yasha's expression steeled out of determination and she finally, finally held Beau's hand just for the sake of  _ holding  _ it. "It was, I think, the most free I felt in so- so  _ long." _ Her voice has caught a little, almost too many emotions trying to well up at once and Beau squeezed her hand in reassurance, still gazing up at her, just as patient as Yasha had been with her. 

She wasn't all rash decisions and sharp words, she knew when to soften her approach and after everything today, everything felt softer, silken almost and her insides were warm and she was almost drunk on the idea that everything might turn out okay for them. 

The young girl that had been abused, scared and kidnapped, forced into a life she didn't want was going to get something she did want. A future with Yasha, a future with her friends, something hopeful with the Soul after the revelations that had happened today. All of that was happening to  _ her _ . They had to deal with some end of the world shit first but like hell was Beau gonna make anything easy on the Tombtakers, she'd already given Lucien hell and more and she'd give him as much as she could until one of them was permanently in the ground. 

Looking at Yasha, she knew it wouldn't be her, not if she could help it now. Beau sat up, not letting go of Yasha's hand and she rocketed forward to press a kiss to her cheek, causing the pale woman to flush red. Yasha's free hand reached up to hold that cheek with a dazed smile on her face. 

"Hey, it's getting late. What do you say we pick up tomorrow night? Official date?" The smile widening into a grin that spread from ear to ear was answer enough for Beau and with that, they collected their things and headed towards their rooms where the rest of the Nein where likely already asleep, hand in hand and dashing past other members of the Cobalt Soul like they were flying all over again. 

Brief, fleeting, but together and _oh so beautiful._

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you thought or come yell at me on tumblr @ shadowcrow!


End file.
